1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of setting NC data output format in an automatic programming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In automatic programming for creating NC data using an automatic programming language such as APT (automatically programmed tools) or FAPT,
(a) a part program based on the automatic programming language is created by defining points, straight lines and circular arcs using simple symbols (this is referred to as "figure definition"), and then defining a tool path using these defined points, straight lines and circular arcs (referred to as "motion statement definition"), and
(b) the part program based on the automatic programming language is subsequently converted into NC data, which comprises NC data (EIA codes or ISO codes) in a format capable of being executed by an NC unit, using an NC data output table.
As shown in FIG. 7(a), an NC data output table has a predetermined NC data output format for every command (coordinate system setting, positioning/linear cutting, arcuate cutting, . . . ), and each NC data output format is expressed by a plurality of function codes (internal codes) F1-F10. The function codes F1-F10 are each expressed by a hexadecimal four-digit numeric value, and the meanings of the function codes are as indicated in FIG. 8. Accordingly, the output format of the command P1 for setting a coordinate system is EQU G90/91,G00,X,Y,Z,EOB
and the output format of the command P3 for arcuate cutting is EQU G90/91,G02,X,Y,R,EOB
There are cases where it is desired to set an NC data output format anew or modify the format, as when adding a special function to a machine tool or causing a machine tool to execute control specific to a user. In such cases, the conventional practice is to display an NC data output table in the form of function codes on a display screen, as shown in FIG. 9, and set the NC data output format anew or alter the format by means of the function codes.
However, when an NC data output format is set or altered, as when the command P4 for arcuate cutting is desired to be set to the following NC data output format: EQU G90/91,G03,X,Y,Z,I,J,K,F,EOB
the conventional practice is to refer to the code table (FIG. 8) to obtain function codes of such characters (symbol characters) as G90/91, G03, X, Y, . . . , and set the output format using these function codes, as shown in FIG. 7(b). Similarly, when a format is modified, the location to be modified is sought from the functional codes of the hexadecimal four-digit numeric values displayed on the display screen, and the location is designated by a cursor to enter the function code, thereby effecting the modification. Consequently, setting or modification requires expenditure of a great amount of time and labor.